


From Bully to Daddy

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Phasma, F/F, Gold Star Gays, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lesbian Phasma, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Phasma is a dick, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), You've heard of Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting now get ready for Rey's mom's A+ parenting, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Phasma was absolutely the worst bully ever. And Rey didn’t even know WHY she didn’t like her. Rey’d never done anything to Phasma at all, but for some reason, Phasma took delight in bullying her at every opportunity. And what made it worse? Well, this semester, Phasma and Rey had an Economics class together. And unfortunately for Rey, Phasma decided to sit right behind her.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to read the tags, there's some potentially triggering stuff in this fic.

Phasma was absolutely the worst bully ever. And Rey didn’t even know WHY she didn’t like her. Rey’d never done anything to Phasma at all, but for some reason, Phasma took delight in bullying her at every opportunity. And what made it worse? Well, this semester, Phasma and Rey had an Economics class together. And unfortunately for Rey, Phasma decided to sit right behind her.

Rey was seated in some skinny jeans that were rolled up, and an oversized sweater that was tucked in on the front. Her floral-patterned backpack was pushed down between her feet, which is where she’d learned to keep it so that Phasma couldn’t snatch at it.

While she waited for class to start, Rey looked down at her phone that she kept hidden under the table, as she quickly shot her mother a text. She didn’t care what was for dinner, since her mother would most likely choose whatever she wanted to eat anyways.

Just then though, Phasma walked in, and she was the most stereotypical jock that it was almost comical. With half of her blonde hair shaved off one side, and wearing her letterman jacket, she audibly chuckled, and then kicked one of the pegs of Rey’s chair as she passed, before she sat down.

Jarred, Rey turned her phone over in her lap. She stared ahead of herself at the white board, and tapped her nail twice on the back of the phone case. She was just glad that she only had Econ twice a week, and that the class was only fifty-five minutes. It was also nice that Mr. O'Connor, who taught the class was very strict, but respected, so Phasma wouldn't act up until class was over.

Unfortunately, class hadn't started yet. And as Rey's eyes scanned up to the clock ticking above the door, she heard Phasma get settled in to the seat behind her.

"Who're you texting, your boyfriend?" Phasma sneered, and one of the other girls on the soccer team who sat next to her sniggered in response. Rey barely turned her head in recognition of the question, since the worse Phasma teased her, the more she tried to ignore Phasma. Unfortunately, that hadn't helped stop the bullying at all, and in fact, seemed to make it worse. But it was all Rey could do to try to get Phasma to leave her alone.

"No," Rey replied as her phone vibrated, and she picked it up to respond to her mom. But Phasma was fast, as captain of the First Order high school women's soccer team that had won regionals last year, she ought to be. Reaching out with lightening quick speed, Phasma snatched Rey's phone right after she unlocked it, and Rey gasped as she was immediately up and out of her seat to demand her phone back.

"Give it back!" Rey shouted, which made Phasma and her friend crack up laughing as Phasma held it out of arms length.

"Alright, settle down class," Mr. O'Connor said as he came in to the classroom with a fresh cup of coffee from the faculty lounge.

"Up high, down low, too slow," Phasma hissed, though now she'd successfully gotten Rey's phone as Rey was forced to sit back down at her desk. She fell in a kind of stunned silence, shaken to the core now that the worst person in the world had her phone. Phasma could do anything with it over the course of Econ, and Rey realized that this was going to be the longest fifty-five minutes in all of history.

It wasn't that Rey had a boyfriend. On the contrary, she could care less about boys. But what she had on the phone was invaluable, and ultimately embarrassing. Phasma could get in to her apps, and most importantly, her photos.

Rey was lucky, because despite how her mother liked to keep her under lock and key, and a strict curfew of six o'clock despite almost being 18, her mother didn't search her phone. She used to, but Rey had won that argument when she started getting straight A's. So now, the photos on her phone were completely private, and under no threat of being seen by anybody but Rey. And now Phasma.

Nobody had ever quite lived up to her expectations, even the girls she met online. There was just something missing when staring at the words on a screen, or hearing somebody's voice in her phone, rather than their actual physical touch that would guide her and push her hips in to the bed. Rey had dozens of pictures of women who bore the marks of being tied up, as well as sayings that she, as a self-proclaimed submissive, wanted to remember and save for later. But if Phasma saw that, and all the depraved things that Rey kept close to her heart, or at least in the folder on her phone that was always within reach, then Rey wouldn't be spared any ounce of embarrassment.

Staring straight ahead, Rey barely even registered that Mr. O'Connor said that they should get out their textbooks, and answer some questions. Slowly, Rey moved but her motions were stunted, and she could barely feel her finger tips as she searched idly for her textbook.

Eventually, the bell rang and it couldn't come soon enough! Exhaling hard when it rang, Rey instantly closed her textbook, and turned to snap at Phasma. But Phasma was already closing her textbook and standing up. She didn't even put her text book away as she shouldered her backpack, and Rey opened her mouth to say something. But then Phasma, for all the negative words she had for Rey all the time, she was surprisingly silent towards her.

"Come on," Phasma said to her friend, and when she passed Rey's desk, she actually put the phone down without Rey having to even ask for it. Then she walked out of the classroom, which left Rey in a bit of shock. Because if no answer was an answer, then Phasma had definitely seen the photos on Rey's phone. And Rey expected that by lunch time, everybody would know her secret.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't as late in the night as it usually was for Rey when she saw a light at the end of the tunnel that was her nightly homework. She was working on an essay for her World Lit class, and honestly, it was almost a joke. She was only required to write five paragraphs, which paled in comparison to last year's final assignments. She'd had to write a huge term paper with a dozen sources, so writing this essay paled in comparison.

Because of that, Rey grew bored. The sentence structure was an easy format to plug in, and honestly, the essay wasn't due until the end of the week. Because of that, Rey broke her own rule of trying her best not to look at her phone while she did homework. If she got distracted, homework always took way longer. But this essay was short, so she unplugged her phone from its charger, and leaned back in her swiveling chair to see who she could text.

Rey's room was fairly simple but just the way she liked it. A twin bed was covered in a light, floral patterned comforter, with a distressed night stand next to it and a few various items scattered on it. But the rest of the room was tidy, with her desk and laptop pushed up against one wall so that she could look out the window while studying. She had a small closet and a dresser too, but besides that, there were only fairy lights strung up around her bed. She could decorate it more, but Rey liked things simple. Her room was a place where she found peace from her otherwise busy and stressful life.

Scrolling though some texts, Rey then swiped over to her Contacts list. The people she normally talked to were all from church, but she hadn't been to church in ages. Once she'd found out that the reason she wasn't crazy about boys like her friends was because she liked women, the sermons had meant a little bit less to her. She considered finding a new church, but wasn't in that mind frame right now. However, she'd outwardly chalked up her absence to the fact that her mother had also stopped going to church, and it was hard to find somebody to go out of their way on Sunday morning to pick her up and drop her off. So she stopped going.

Scrolling down, Rey's finger swiped slowly. When she got to the L's she almost gave up, but kept going. M, N, O, and at P, she paused. Lifting her phone up a bit closer to her face, she stared at a very familiar name that shouldn't be there.

"Phasma?" Rey said out loud to herself. Glaring, she realized right away what had happened. Phasma had put her number in Rey's phone. But why on earth would Phasma ever do that? Phasma hated Rey! Why the hell-- heck, would Phasma ever put her number in Rey's phone?

Setting her phone down, Rey glared at it, and leaned forward to plug it back in to the charger. Then she turned the paperback book over where she'd been searching for a passage to site in her essay, but as she stared at the page number, she couldn't help but think immediately about Phasma. Why the hell did Phasma want Rey to text her? That made no sense.

Flipping her book face down on the desk and unplugging her phone again, Rey pulled up Phasma's name in a text message box. She wrote out a quick, angry message, then deleted it. Then she wrote a string of curse words that she'd get in trouble for using, but deleted those too. A bit upset that Phasma was goading her like this, and that Rey was even falling for it at all, made Rey's jaw tighten, and the line of her lips straightened out.

" _Is this Phasma from FO High?_ " Rey typed it out, and paused. It seemed innocent enough, though she was sure Phasma would immediately respond with something mean. Sending off the text, Rey then set her phone down, but now she was definitely distracted. Tapping her nails on her desk, she sat back as she waited for a response and debated how long she should wait before she'd decide to either finish the essay, or turn in for the night. But a few seconds later, her phone made a soft whirring noise, and lit up with a response. Swiping over the lock screen, Rey leaned forward, and opened the text message.

" _Yeah, whose this?_ " Glaring, Rey wrote out an angry text. Did Phasma make a habit of getting random texts from strangers?

" _Rey. Why did you put your number in my phone?_ " The phone swooped softly as she sent out the text, though almost immediately she saw those three ellipses pop up as Phasma started typing up a response.

" _Why not?_ 🤷." Rey stared. Why not?! That wasn't a real answer! Angry that Phasma was now terrorizing her at home, Rey put her phone down. She turned the book over, and began to search for the passage she'd previously wanted to use for this essay. But a moment later, her phone buzzed, and it drew her attention again. " _Wyd?_ "

Sighing, Rey put her book down. This was not the conversation she wanted to have, but also not the conversation she'd thought she would be having with Phasma. So with a bit of her anger tempered only because Phasma wasn't immediately insulting her, Rey picked up her phone again.

" _Working on an essay for World Lit_ ," Rey responded.

" _Cool,_ " Phasma responded, and just as Rey read it, her mother knocked on her open doorframe.

"I'm headed off to bed, honey," her mother said, already wrapped up in a light pink bath robe.

"Alright mom, I'm just finishing this essay, then I'm gonna go take a shower," Rey said, though her phone vibrated to betray that she might actually not be working on her essay.

"Don't stay up too late," her mother said, before she shuffled off in her slippers, and Rey remained swiveled towards the door in a frozen silence until she heard her mothers bedroom door close. She'd expected her mom to ask why she was texting when she was supposed to be doing homework, but she supposed that the more her grades stayed above ninety-percent, the less her mother worried about her.

Finally Rey turned back around, and picked up her phone to unlock the screen.

" _Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing?_ 😏." Rey paused, because that seemed a bit pretentious of Phasma. But she also was incredibly curious about what Phasma was doing, besides sending texts to the girl that she constantly bullied during her waking hours.

" _Sure, what're you up to?_ " 

" _Working on math homework. I'm always working on math homework_ 😩." This was unreal. Not only was she able to get through an actual conversation without Phasma being mean to her, but Phasma was apparently the kind of person who used a lot of emoji's. It might have been annoying if it wasn't so intriguing.

" _Well, I should get back to doing homework_ ," Rey said, though she didn't know if she'd actually be able to concentrate enough on the rest of her homework. After all, she finally had Phasma's attention while Phasma wasn't bullying her, and the conversation was quite normal.

" _Alright, cya tomorrow,_ " Phasma wrote, and Rey groaned. Tomorrow they had Economics together, and Rey was not looking forward to how Phasma would react to her after this conversation.

" _See ya_ ," Rey wrote back, before she locked her phone. That had gone actually, surprisingly well.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky opened up, and let out a torrential amount of rain on the high school and its surrounding town. It had been forecasted, but the sheer amount of water was incredible. Because of this, many after school activities were cancelled, and the students who normally walked home made arrangements to get a ride. Unfortunately for Rey, she only knew one person who could give her a ride, and that meant her mother was late, again.

Rey stood by the metal double doors that led out to the parking lot, as she twisted the sleeves of her sweater in her fingers. She frowned as she waited and hoped that her mother hadn't forgotten, _again._ Her mother didn't like to drive in the rain, but Rey also hoped that she'd be nice enough to come and get Rey so that Rey wouldn't have to walk the 30 minutes home in a torrential downpour.

Frowning further, Rey tried to remain calm. She could cry on the way home, though she'd probably be too cold and wet to really care, or feel the sting of tears rolling down on her cheeks. Nervously, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and looked at the time. She'd already waited an hour, and even sent her mom a text and two phone calls. But still she remained at the school, and she hated the thought of getting soaked right down to the bone from the rain.

So involved in her thoughts, it was a surprise when Rey didn't hear a very familiar women's soccer coach approach her from down the hall. And it wasn't until Phasma came up next to Rey, and caught her attention in her peripheral vision that Rey even noticed she was there. Immediately Rey stepped away as she stared up at Phasma, who wore the red soccer jersey she normally wore during practice. But Phasma didn't look at Rey as she stepped up next to her, and instead, gazed out at the rain through the window in the door, as she too seemed to try to decide if she should go out or not.

"It's really coming down out there," Phasma said, and Rey noted that her her backpack was over both shoulders, but that she had an additional gym bag over one shoulder with the strap slung between her breasts which made them very prominent.

"Yeah," Rey said, and immediately locked her phone and shoved it in to her pocket. Nervously, Rey made sure to keep some space between them. Looking back over her shoulder, Rey saw that they were very alone, and it terrified her to know that Phasma could shove her around and there was nobody else nearby to help.

"Waiting for a ride?" Phasma asked as she finally looked over at Rey. This was the first time that Phasma didn't have a sneer on her face when she looked at Rey, and it made Rey confused, and more nervous.

"Yeah," Rey said again, and Phasma shifted the bag on her shoulder like it was heavy. She was much less intense than normal, and Rey wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I was hoping the rain would clear up by the time I got done. We did some sprints in the gym, but it's pretty busy with a few of the teams trying to use the space all at the same time," Phasma said. Rey didn't say anything in response, since she was too busy worrying about what Phasma was going to do to her. But Phasma just looked back out at the rain, like she hoped it would stop. "Are you sure your ride's coming?"

"Yeah," Rey said, and realized that she had been stunned in to silence by Phasma's mere presence. So she gulped hard, and spoke up quietly. "My mom should be here soon. But if she's not, I can just walk."

"You can't walk in that," Phasma said, as she turned to Rey though she pointed at the window. "It's pouring."

"I've done it before," Rey said as she shrugged, and nervously she shoved a hand in her pocket to keep herself from ripping up the sleeve of her sweater.

"Here," Phasma said as she unzipped her gym bag. Rey watched suspiciously as Phasma moved around some equipment, and then she pulled out a miniaturized umbrella. "Take this. My car's in the back of the parking lot, but I don't mind giving you a lift."

"No, that's okay," Rey said, but then Phasma was nearly shoving the umbrella in to her hand.

"It's no problem. Besides, if you live close enough to walk, then it'll be a short drive."

Slowly, Rey's fingers curled around the bulk of the black umbrella. It seemed so harmless, yet somehow so momentous. Phasma was actually giving her an umbrella to borrow in a surprisingly kind gensture, _and_ offering to drive her home instead of laughing at her as she passed by. Tightening her grip with her tiny fingers, Rey nodded stiffly.

"Okay," she agreed, and she saw it as Phasma's face lit up in a genuine smile.

"Great!" She said, and very subtly reached around Rey's slight waist. Stepping away from Phasma's hand, Rey was only nudged closer towards Phasma as Phasma reached around to push on the bar of the door. Then she pushed it open for Rey, and Rey held her breath as she noticed the gesture, and felt something like hope well up inside her.

Pulling apart the velcro, Rey pressed her thumb in to the button of the umbrella just as she stepped out in to the rain, and it pummeled the covering. Phasma was quick to follow her and catch up, and soon they were both running down the steps of the school, and towards the parking lot. It wasn't lost on Rey that not only did Phasma not have a jacket on, but she was jogging alongside Rey, despite how she could probably sprint to the car faster.

"It should be open," Phasma shouted as they came across a singular black truck. Rey looked over and saw that Phasma held a clicker in one hand, and kept another hand held above her eyes to try to shield them from the rain. Running around to the passenger side door, Rey was almost surprised that it actually was open but she still didn't trust Phasma that this wasn't a trick. Somewhere in her mind, Rey had thought that perhaps Phasma was telling her to run to the far end of the parking lot, only to leave her there! But as Rey got up on the running board side step to boost herself up in to the passenger seat, she was surprised that it wasn't a trick.

Phasma tossed her bags in to the back seat of the four-door pickup, before she hopped up in to the drivers side door, and she looked to be about the same consistency of a wet rat. But she still had a smile on her face as she tossed her head back, and some water from her short blonde locks splashed on the parts of Rey that weren't soaked. Flinching away, Rey then slid off her back pack and stowed it down by her feet, as she wrapped the velcro tie around the umbrella to secure it.

"Oh, did I get you?" Phasma asked as she fiddled with the keys until she shoved the right one in to the ignition.

"Only a little," Rey said, because she wasn't going to cut Phasma any slack. Now that she was once again trapped with Phasma, Rey nervously buckled her seatbelt, though she made sure to keep her phone in her hand as she pressed both hands nervously in to her lap.

"Sorry," Phasma apologized, as she fiddled with the dials on the dash board, and turned up the heat. Then Phasma brushed back some of her hair in the opposite direction of Rey, scrunching it up a bit. Once she was set, Phasma rung out her hair as best she could and water dripped all down the drivers side door. Then Phasma turned on the windshield wipers, buckled her seatbelt, and put the car in drive.

* * *

Pulling up to Rey's house, Rey still didn't know what to think about this. She was on the verge of calling 9-1-1 the entire time. But Phasma was so damn normal! She even put on some good music that Rey vaguely recognized. Getting to her home, Rey saw that her mothers car was till in the driveway, but at least she'd left the porch light on. Nervously unzipping her backpack to take out the house keys so that she could get inside as quickly as possible, Rey kept her phone in the other hand.

She thought about her next words carefully as she unbuckled her seatbelt, and slid forward on the seat. Then she shouldered her backpack, before she turned a bit to look at Phasma.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rey asked, and Phasma seemed surprised by the question as she raised a brow

"What do you mean?" Phasma asked as she put the truck in park, and took her hand off the shifter.

"You hate me," Rey said with a clipped laugh. "So why are you being nice to me? You didn't tease me in class today, and now you're giving me a ride home. What the h--" Rey paused. "Heck?"

Phasma nodded as she agreed with Rey's statement, though she still had a smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, before she let out a light laugh. "I guess I'm pretty obnoxious, aren't I?"

"You could say that, yeah," Rey replied, as Phasma took a deep breath. She gripped the steering wheel tightly then, and rolled her hands back and forth over it, before she released it, like she was using it to squeeze out the tension in her shoulders.

"I saw those pictures on your phone," Phasma responded, which made Rey tense. "Did you know... that people _actually_ don't want to date me?"

"Yeah, right," Rey said as she rolled her eyes, clutching her keys tighter as she felt the intensity of their conversation.

"They want to date the image of me in their head. The soccer player and all that. The hot jock. But they don't want to date me... the real me," Phasma and leaned over, to tap her fingers on Rey's phone.

"The real you?" Rey asked, as her fingers tightened around her phone, but Phasma didn't go to grasp it. Instead, she set her cool blue eyes on Rey, and gave her a deep look that made Rey's bottom lip quiver. Silent seconds passed, and Rey slowly came to the realization of what Phasma was telling her. The photos were very explicit, and despite that, Phasma had kept Rey's deepest, darkest fantasies a secret. And now she seemed to be hinting that she liked them too. Gulping slowly, Rey sat up a bit straighter as she started to realize that Phasma was posturing in her direction, with her legs spread and looking all kinds of salacious.

This couldn't be happening, Rey thought. And Immediately, she slowly turned away and opened the tab of the car door to let her out. She slipped out in to the rain as she left the umbrella on the ground of the truck, and shut the door quickly. Rey couldn't be trapped there any longer with Phasma who was... well. In to the same things as Rey. Shaking as rain poured down on her and soaked her in an instant despite her best efforts to stay dry, Rey fuddled with her keys as she quickly walked to the front door.

She shoved the house key in the lock, and turned it. Walking in, Rey gasped, because she realized fully what Phasma had said. Phasma was exactly what Rey had been looking for, and she'd been right there in plain sight all this time! Closing the door and wiping her feet on the entryway mat despite how superfluous that seemed, Rey's cheeks then grew hot with a nervous worry that sparked desire in her belly. Turning to hang up her keys next to the door, Rey shrugged off her back pack, and went to greet her mother, though her thoughts were far from asking her mom why she'd left Rey at school when it had been raining. Because now Rey knew something about Phasma that made everything else make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunched over some homework, Rey quietly answered a few questions for her Pre-Calc class. The graphing calculator and a variety of colored pens were placed next to her as she scribbled away on some scratch paper. The library held a study hall for a single period after regular classes ended, and Rey went to it every day of the week. Once she went home, her mother rarely, if ever let her go back out. Besides, once she got home, she'd be doing homework anyways, so she'd rather do it here instead of always being confined to the four walls of her bedroom.

She sat at a table with two other people who were equally as studious, though she didn't share any classes with them. Silently, they each worked on their own homework, and Rey worked away slowly at the problems presented to her on the worksheet. A figure drew Rey's attention as the empty chair next to her was pulled out, and she looked up briefly, but then did a double take as a familiar person made themselves known.

"Mind if I sit?" Phasma asked quietly, and Rey immediately glanced at her two study partners. Each of them stared, and from the looks on their faces, Rey could see that they were just as surprised as her to see the captain of the women's soccer team in study hall, let alone at their table.

"Sure," Rey said, and she immediately moved some of her stuff over so that Phasma would have room to study. Slowly, Phasma took a seat before she quietly began to pull a notebook and a textbook out of her backpack. Setting herself up, Rey gave a side glance to her two study partners, who were each looking at her in stunned silence.

Phasma slowly opened her own Pre-Calc textbook and the worksheet that Rey herself had almost finished. Setting her backpack on the ground next to her, Phasma began to start work on her homework, and this was all quite bizarre to Rey. Everybody knew who Phasma was, or at least, most people did. So everybody would take notice that Phasma was not only in study hall, which is a place that she hadn't been even once during her entire high school career, but that she was sitting with some of the highest scoring kids in the entire school.

Curiously, Rey glanced over, and she watched as Phasma worked out a problem. But it was quickly made clear that between Rey's fairly tidy scribbles on her scratch paper, and the amount of times Phasma used her graphing calculator, that she was struggling with the equations. Sitting up a bit and taking an obvious glance at Phasma's homework, Rey saw that she'd miscalculated on just the first step. Phasma seemed to notice that Rey was looking at her work, so she looked up, which made Rey look away quickly.

"What?" Phasma asked quietly in a curious tone.

"Nothing," Rey said as she quickly pretended to write out an accurate equation on her scratch paper.

"Okay," Phasma said, and then continued to miscalculate. Even though she knew she shouldn't, Rey took pity on Phasma, before she set her pen down.

"You left off the numbers after the decimal," Rey said quietly as she pointed her finger at the equation Phasma had written down.

"Yeah, so?" Phasma asked, though she sounded curious instead of cruel. "I don't need them."

Laughing quietly, Rey couldn't help but smile. Phasma may have been good at soccer, but it was abundantly clear that she was not very good at math.

"Well, you definitely need those numbers," Rey said as she wrote down the correct equation with her own pen. And surprisingly, Phasma slid the scratch paper over so that Rey could more easily jot it down. "It might not seem like a lot to leave off, but the numbers add up quickly."

"Thanks," Phasma said, and she kept her voice quiet so that they wouldn't get scolded by the librarian. Slowly, Rey helped Phasma through her homework, though she made sure only to provide some gentle guidance, since she didn't want to do all of Phasma's work for her.

* * *

Study hall had been absolutely bizarre. Not least of all because Rey got done much less homework than she normally got through, but also because she'd actually helped Phasma finish most of the Pre-Calc worksheet, and given her some tips on how to finish the rest on her own. Now, walking out across the quad with Phasma who seemed to know absolutely every single person because they kept waving to her in recognition, Rey wondered what she'd gotten herself in to by letting Phasma drive her home that one time.

"They have tutors you know," Rey said, which drew Phasma's attention.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, and her blonde hair reflected the sunlight as it peaked out from under the beanie that she wore on this particular day.

"Yeah. The math tutor usually comes in on Wednesdays," Rey replied as they walked, and she was still confused as to how to feel about this situation.

"I have practice on Wednesdays," Phasma replied, as she waved to yet another person passing on the quad.

"Well, you have to make time for it if you want to be good at math," Rey pointed out.

"I only need to pass to qualify for a scholarship, so I don't actually have to be good at it," Phasma countered, and they passed under a breezeway that led them out towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, but maybe you could be good if you put in the time," Rey said with a bit of a laugh, as Phasma hooked her thumbs in to the straps of her backpack, and hiked it up a bit.

"True, but that's why you're so good at math," Phasma said, before she jogged forward a few steps, and then reversed as she turned around. Laughing, Rey slowed down as Phasma turned to face her, and walked slowly backwards ahead of Rey. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you," Phasma said, which only made Rey laugh a bit more. "You gotta watch out for me though and let me know if somebody's coming."

"Well maybe if you'd turn around," Rey said, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled so much at somebody else.

"Alright, fine," Phasma said, and she pivoted around so that she could walk next to Rey again. "Besides, you've got enough brains for both of us."

"You have enough brains," Rey pointed out as they came out to the front of the building that faced the parking lot, and Rey slowed until they were stopped.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" Phasma asked, her thumbs still hooked in her backpack straps.

"Um," Rey paused, debating the proposition. It'd be nice to get a ride, but then again, it was a nice day out. And besides, she still didn't fully trust Phasma, despite how she seemed to be nice to Rey now. "I think I'll walk, thanks."

"You sure? There's plenty of room," Phasma said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though," Rey replied, and she found herself lingering. She didn't actually want to go home, though not for the normal reasons. She kind of wanted to be around Phasma, and keep laughing and talking with her.

"Alright," Phasma said, and she seemed to linger too. But then she hovered away, very slowly. "See ya."

"Yeah," Rey replied, and slowly she turned. Looking down at her white sneakers, she paused for a moment before she started the trek towards home. She put one foot in front of the other, and figured it would be better to get home sooner rather than later. But a second later, she heard her name and quickly turned back around since she was glad that Phasma was calling her attention.

"Hey, Rey," Phasma said, and she jogged back over slowly. "So, I have a game this weekend. It's just for a local soccer group that I'm part of, so it's not a big spectacle. But I figure-- I mea, it's only over on the back field. And since you live nearby, you might want to come and watch."

Lighting up, Rey tried hard not to smile too widely as her nose crinkling slightly with excitement. "A soccer game?

"It's nothing formal or anything," Phasma replied.

"You really love soccer," Rey pointed out, which made Phasma laugh, and nod her head. Her mouth was soft and her teeth were straight, and Rey found herself tracing her cupids bow with her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. It's at eleven, and will probably be over by one," Phasma said.

"I'll see if I can make it," Rey said, though she immediately knew that she was definitely going to show up. No matter what, she was definitely going to go to that game.

"Cool. Well. See ya tomorrow," Phasma said, before she actually went to walk to her car. Whirling slightly from side to side, Rey couldn't help a quiet squeal of excitement as she then set off to walk home, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so excited for the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

No amount of sunscreen could stop Rey from getting sunburned. She'd slathered on a fair amount of it before getting dressed, and then applied more afterwards. She'd even dotted her nose with more and made sure to rub it in before getting out of the car in the parking lot of the field next to First Order High. But as Rey stood on the side lines of a fairly casual soccer match between two teams that were a mix of genders, she could feel her skin turning pink.

Of course, it didn't help that she was showing more skin than normal. Wearing a light blue dress that was high in the front the bejeweled collar, and went down to her knees, she was sleeveless and her thin, pale legs were exposed. Nervously, she gripped the strap of her small, brown purse that matched the belt around her waist, and she watched as Phasma ran back and forth on the field as a midlefielder. She squinted slightly in the sunlight, though she had a permanent, soft smile on her face as she watched Phasma pass the ball.

She looked good, with half her head freshly shaved and wearing a patterned red and white jersey. Phasma's skin glimmered with sweat in the late morning sunlight, and Rey could almost see her chest rising and falling as she panted from the exertion of running all the way across the field, and then back.

Abruptly, a referee blew his whistle and shouted something to both teams. Rey wasn't sure what was happening since she'd never been interested in sports, but she watched as somebody picked up the checkered soccer ball, and slowly walked over to the side of the field. To her surprise though, Phasma broke away from the team, and quickly jogged over to her. Rey chewed on the inside of her cheek as she tried not to smile too much, and she gave a small wave to Phasma who was definitely coming over in her direction.

"Hey," Rey said, and Phasma was panting like a happy dog after a long game of frisbee.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it," Phasma said, and she distinctly looked at Rey from head to toe, and it made Rey blush, though she hoped it was hidden by the pinkness she was getting from the sun.

"You're really sweaty," Rey pointed out as she scrunched up her nose playfully. But in response, Phasma stepped off of the field and over the chalk line that had been put out, as she invaded Rey's space.

"Oh, am I?" Phasma asked as she instantly wrapped her arms around Rey's slight waist, and rubbed her neck all over Rey's cheek. It made Rey squeal in delight and feigned disgust, and she tried to push Phasma away. But Phasma quickly let her go, and she was laughing as Rey wiped at her cheek, delicate fingers sliding over moisture that wasn't her own.

"Stop that!" Rey teased, to which Phasma poked her gently in the tummy once, which made Rey flinch forward, though she playfully swatted Phasma's hand away as she smiled more.

"You like my sweat," Phasma pointed out, right before her coach called her name to rejoin the game. "Gotta go. But I'll see you afterwards."

"Yeah, see you. Good luck," Rey said, to which Phasma only winked at her as she jogged backwards a few paces, and then turned to jog back to the team.

Reeling, Rey feigned wiping away the sweat from her cheek for the benefit of any onlookers. But honestly, that was all she wanted right now. She'd love to have Phasma sweating all over her, and spreading out around her in more than the tight hug that had made her squeak in excitement. She wanted Phasma's attention more than anything, but instead, she remained calmly on the sideline, and she watched as Phasma continue to run around. Rey even clapped a few times when somebody on Phasma's team made a goal, and she was glad to feel like part of something, finally.

* * *

After the game, Rey decided to join Phasma and her team as they gathered by a cooler somebody had brought that had bottles of cold water and Gatorade. She wasn't sure what to do, or whether she should walk up to Phasma who was excitedly recounting a pass she'd made in the very beginning of the game. But as Rey lingered nearby, and Phasma guzzled some orange Gatorade, she took notice of Rey. Phasma picked up a towel from her gym bag and wiped it down over her face, before she slung it around her shoulders, and walked over to meet Rey.

Keeping her distance, Rey couldn't help the smile on her face as Phasma walked over, red faced and still panting. This time, Phasma didn't try to grab her, and while Rey appreciated that because more people might be watching them now, she also wanted more than anything for Phasma to embrace her.

"Good game," Rey said as Phasma wiped away the sweat on her neck.

"Thanks. Hey, sorry about earlier, I was just teasing," Phasma said, to which Rey lit up.

"Oh no it's fine! It was... it was more than fine," Rey said shyly as her fingers once again slowly found their way to the strap of her purse, where she could squeeze it nervously.

"How'd you like the game? You don't seem like the kind of person whose in to soccer," Phasma said as she continued to pant, though she got in close to Rey's personal bubble and it made Rey want to step even closer towards her.

"It was fun, actually. I got here a bit late so I wasn't really sure who was winning, but I enjoyed it," Rey said, though abruptly both of their attention was drawn by a car horn that honked in the parking lot. Rey noticed her mom's car, and gulped nervously, because she wanted more time with Phasma but it was clear that it wouldn't happen.

"We're all going to Pinkberry after this, if you want to join us," Phasma offered as she took another large gulp of Gatorade.

"Pinkberry?" Rey asked curiously.

"It's frozen yogurt. They have like a dozen toppings, and it really hits the spot after a game," Phasma said as she tilted off to the side, and wrung out the sweat from her hair. Taking the leap to do something she wouldn't normally do, Rey reached out, and let the droplets fall over her finger tips. Straightening up, Phasma smiled in recognition of the gesture. Then she stepped in, obviously to hug Rey again, but Rey stepped back, and opened her mouth to say something as she looked back at the parking lot.

"Uh, that's my mom who was honking. I should really go," Rey said, and Phasma seemed to understand what she couldn't say out loud. It was risky enough for her and Phasma to be so openly flirting around people, but it was an entirely different situation when her mother was sitting right there watching them.

"Oh, alright," Phasma said, obviously confused that Rey wouldn't come along for a frozen treat which Phasma would most likely pay for.

"We're going to lunch," Rey pointed out, though now she felt bad, like she was somehow ditching Phasma after only talking to her for a few minutes.

"Cool," Phasma said as she wiped at her face again, though she seemed happy too that they'd gotten to talk. "Well, it was good to see you."

"You too," Rey replied.

"See you on Monday?" Phasma asked, and it was clear that she wanted to reach out and touch Rey as a hand wavered at her side. But she refrained, and Rey took a step back as she inhaled a shaky breath. It was so easy to be with Phasma now, since she was being nice to Rey. And Rey was slowly growing to see what others saw in her, and it was incredibly attractive.

"Yeah, definitely," Rey said as she finally turned to go walk to her moms car.

"Text me," Phasma said after her, to which Rey turned back to nod at her.

"Will do," Rey said, though as she turned, she felt giddy that they'd had at least something positive transpire between them. Tampering her smile though, Rey walked back to her mom's car, and she tried not to seem too happy about what had just happened, because she didn't want her mother to come to any conclusions.

* * *

"So did they win?" Judy said, as Rey sat across from her. Rey barely picked at her salad because her stomach was a jumble of butterfly's at seeing Phasma, and getting such a good response from her. Thinking about it, Rey shrugged as she sat back and pushed some lettuce off to the side.

"I don't actually know," Rey said as she looked out the window, and wished she was with Phasma at Pinkberry instead of here. She loved her mom, but sometimes Judy could be really difficult.

"You don't know? Well did you watch the game at all?" Judy asked as she munched on a panini.

"Yeah, I did. But I don't really know how sports scoring works," Rey replied as she looked back at her salad, and slowly skewered a cherry tomato. She had to eat something, but she was just too nervous and satisfied all at the same time to feel hungry.

"Well, maybe you should go to more games. How did you meet this friend anyways?" Judy asked, and Rey paused since she knew that the less she told her mother, the better. But she had to tell her mother something to avoid further probing questions.

"We have Economics together," Rey said as she slowly popped the cherry tomato in to her mouth.

"But I thought Mr. O'Connor was pretty strict," Judy said as she dipped a fry in some ketchup.

"He is, yeah. But I'm always early to class so we can talk. Plus I'm helping her study for Pre-Calc," Rey added in the end so that her mother wouldn't prod further.

"You're tutoring? When did you start that?" Judy asked a bit skeptically.

"Well I'm not tutoring-tutoring. I'm just helping her once a week," Rey said, and debated if she should eat the rest of the cucumbers on her plate.

"You should talk to the administration about getting paid for that," Judy said, to which Rey put down her fork. "Oh don't throw a tantrum."

"I'm not, mom. I just... I don't need to be paid for it. I'm just helping a friend," Rey said, souring over the conversation.

"Alright, if you don't want to make money, that's fine," Judy said, and she was completely unperturbed by how she'd upset Rey. So Rey sat quietly and changed the subject, ignoring the rest of her meal as she thought about what toppings Phasma was putting on her frozen yogurt. Whatever it was, she was sure that it would taste better than being with her mom and sharing an overpriced meal.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken a full week to convince Rey's mom to let her stay out an hour later after school. After study hall, there wasn't much time before the street lights would automatically turn on, and then she'd have to be home for dinner. But reluctantly, and after a small screaming match, Rey's mom had finally agreed. Eagerly seated in the passenger seat of Phasma's truck, Rey nervously twisted her fingers together, since Phasma was taking them somewhere new.

"So where are we going again?" Rey asked as Phasma drove them down a main street.

"There's a park near my house where I go for a jog sometimes, and I figured you might want to go for a walk around it," Phasma said as she rolled the ball of her fist over the shifter despite the fact that the car was an automatic. Rey liked this part of, well, whatever was happening between them. She liked being in Phasma's truck, with no pressure of people nearby, and nothing to do but talk while they were alone together.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Rey replied, though honestly, anything sounded fun, as long as she was doing it with Phasma.

"Yeah, and I have a surprise for you," Phasma said, which made Rey perk up and look at Phasma.

"A surprise?" She asked, both flattered and a bit nervous because nobody had surprised her with anything in the past.

"Yep," Phasma replied as she turned in to the parking lot of a large park that was nestled in the middle of suburbia. Putting the car in park after she found a spot, Phasma hopped out, and Rey did the same. She debated taking her backpack or at least her cell phone, but figured that they would be safe in the car. So she left her back pack on the floor of the passenger side, and closed the door. Then she joined Phasma as she began to walk towards a paved path that led in to the park, and pressed on the clicker so that the car would be locked.

"So, you said you jog around here?" Rey asked, and she was viscerally aware of how close their hands were to brushing against each other as they walked side by side.

"Yeah, most mornings actually," Phasma said, and she scratched her fingers through her hair, as she made sure to push back some strays strands that had wafted over her eyes.

"Really? Wow. You really liked to run," Rey said, to which Phasma nodded.

"Yep," Phasma said, and as if to prove her point, she jogged ahead a bit, before she turned, and began to walk along backwards in front of Rey so that they were face to face.

"Hey, come here," Rey said with a laugh, and she reached out to pull Phasma back to her side.

"Okay," Phasma said, and she caught Rey's hand as she reached out, but then Phasma easily slipped their fingers together until they were intertwined, and she came to walk by Rey's side. Rey felt her heart began to beat faster, and the touch from somebody else was exhilarating.

They walked for a while as Phasma gently nudging them off of the paved path, and on to a trail that had been cleared of debris, with mulch on either side to keep the weeds away. On this path, they were quite alone, and it was several minutes before Rey began to question exactly where they were going, since nobody else seemed to be around.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Rey asked as she looked up at the pine tree branches that hung overhead.

"Yep, up here on the left," Phasma said as they veered off on to a very narrow path. Phasma held Rey's hand as she led her forward, and even helped hold back some of the tall weeds that had grown up to try to swallow the path.

"Where are we going?" Rey asked, though as she did so, they came upon a gate and chain link fence that looked rusted, and a bit run down.

"This used to be a communal garden, but people stopped paying for space, so the city doesn't maintain it any more," Phasma replied as she let Rey's hand go, and pulled off a rusted chain that didn't even have a lock. Then she pushed open the gate, and led Rey in to the overgrown garden.

Tomato bushes that were nearly as tall as Rey were overgrown along the fencing, and rows of greenery that had once been maintained now grew out of control. Rey gazed around, because she'd never seen so many fresh, edible vegetables in her entire life.

"Wow, it's like a story from a book," Rey said as Phasma stepped aside, and Rey stepped ahead of her. Then Phasma quietly closed the gate behind them as Rey's eyes scanning over some Kale and the tall tops of beets that were blossoming.

"I know, right? I used to come here as a kid, and it seemed like the kind of place you would like," Phasma said as she followed closely behind.

"Is this my surprise?" Rey asked as she turned to glance back at Phasma, who had a heavy look in her eyes.

"Yep. We could even pick something if you want. Your mom might like that," Phasma replied as she gently placed a hand on Rey's hip. The sensation of somebody else touching her sent a thrill right down to her toes, and made her eyes open a bit wider as she came to a realization. Suddenly, they were very alone, and Rey could tell that there was more to the look on Phasma's face than just thoughts of organic vegetables to cook up for dinner.

"That's a great idea, thanks for bringing me here," Rey said as she turned, and Phasma immediately captured Rey in her arms. She closed the gap between them with the pressure of a hand on Rey's lower back. Phasma caught Rey's cheek with tender fingers, and a soft touch.

"You're welcome," Phasma purred softly, before she leaned down to kiss along the spots where her fingers had landed on Rey's cheek. Rey gasped softly as she reached up, and placed her hands on Phasma's toned shoulders. Softly, Rey drew in shallow breaths as she let Phasma kiss down along her jawline and make her knees quake. Phasma's lips were soft and undemanding as she went towards Rey's ear.

"I really want to kiss you," Rey whispered, a habit born of fear and having to keep much of her life secret, despite the fact that they were alone.

"Do you?" Phasma questioned quietly, as she placed one last kiss just below Rey's ear, before she pulled back, and cupped Rey's face again. But she had a look in her eyes as she gazed at Rey, like she was expecting something more out of Rey. 

"Yes," Rey inhaled the word softly as her lips parted. Gazing up at Phasma, she gave up a bit of her fear because she felt so secure in Phasma's arms. Phasma's posture was calm and still, and ultimately commanding as she held Rey's head in her hand. But Phasma didn't initiate what was bound to happen, and instead seemed like she was waiting. After a few agonizing seconds of Rey burning with desire for her soft lips that had so tentatively tickled at Rey's skin, Phasma spoke up.

"There's something else you want to say, isn't there?" Phasma asked, and her voice was now low, and guiding.

"Yes," Rey replied, and she realized that she was panting. She could feel the desire rise up in her as she tilted her head in to Phasma's hand. Rey's body gave a soft tremble, which she was sure Phasma felt.

"Say it," Phasma said sternly.

"Please s-sir?" Rey asked, to which Phasma nodded to let her know that the title was okay before she whispered the words, like something out of a dream. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes, you may," Phasma replied in a steady tone as she leaned forward, and then they collided. Arousal exploded in Rey's thighs as she inhaled Phasma's scent when they crashed in to each other, and Rey threw her arms around Phasma's shoulder in an eagerness that she couldn't stop. Immediately, Phasma wrapped both of her arms fully around Rey's tiny frame, and she forced Rey to press tightly against herself.

Rey knew how this should go, but she'd never really put it to the test. But as she pressed her mouth against Phasma's, and Phasma pressed back, she knew that this was exactly where she'd always wanted to be. Not letting her easily out of the kiss, Phasma then pressed Rey's mouth open with a nudge, and Rey whined quietly as she parted her lips for Phasma's wanting tongue. Kissing in to her, Rey was overwhelmed as Phasma sucked out her soul in a passionate way that left Rey pent up with desire.

She clung to Phasma as long as she could, and for what felt like forever. And Phasma kissed her back as long as she could, her lips and tongue passionate yet steady as she guided Rey in the finer points of making out. A bird overhead chirped quietly, and it broke Rey from her passion as she pulled back slightly, though Phasma held on to her waist for a moment longer. Swooning, Rey then stepped back as Phasma granted her access to leave the embrace, or at least, that's how Rey thought of it. Dizzy, Rey continued to breathe deeply, a whirlwind of emotion spiraling up in her and leaving her confused, and wanting more. But then Rey put some distance between them, and she could feel a warmth down in her thighs that precluded her arousal that, so far, she'd kept in check.

"That was--" Rey began to say as she nervously looked around to check that they were still alone.

"You're very good at that," Phasma reassured as she reached out to take Rey's hand. Rey let her fingers be scooped up as Phasma gently slid her fingers between Rey's again. She wasn't sure what to make of this, because that had gone exactly how she'd always dreamed it would. And now Phasma was still here, paying her gentle attention and using a kind tone of voice.

"You're--" Rey couldn't say it, because all she wanted to do was snuggle up with Phasma until it was too dark to see.

"Come on, lets pick some tomatoes, and then we'll get back to the real world. I'm sure your mom is worried about you," Phasma said, as she squeezed Rey's fingers once before she let them go. Nodding, though her mother was the last thing on her mind right now, Rey agreed, as her eyes scanned over Phasma whose stance had a little less of that steady dominance she'd exerted only a few moments prior.

"Sure, yeah. I like tomatoes," Rey said, and she obediently followed Phasma back over to the tomato plants they'd passed when they'd first walked in to the garden.

* * *

Lunch time was one of the worst times for Rey. She'd long since learned to make herself scarce, to avoid the bullies and teasing that came with being out on the quad. Luckily, Mr.O'Connor ate his lunch at his desk while he graded papers. Rey had an understanding with him that if she studied silently, she could stay in his classroom for the twenty-five minute period. So she gobbled down a granola bar outside of his room, before she sat at her normal desk and studied whatever homework she'd been given in the morning.

Rey's essay for World Lit had scored her an A+, so now she was going over some notes that most likely held the answers to their upcoming test on Friday. It was easy work as Rey compared her notes with the Index of their textbook, and she was happy to spend the time in silent study. Mr. O'Connor ate silently, so it was a mutually beneficial arrangement. Slowly, Rey scribbled out some new notes after she turned to another page that she hadn't already reviewed.

Her attention was drawn by the squeaking of a sneaker as somebody abruptly came to a halt in the hall, and then a head poking inside the open doorframe. It also drew Mr. O'Connor's attention, who looked up with a red pen in one hand, and half of a tuna sandwich in the other.

"Hey, uh, oh. Sorry Mr. O'Connor. Can I talk to Rey for a second?" Phasma asked, and today she wore distressed jeans and high top sneakers. She looked as good as always, though the flannel shirt she wore only made her look more like a lesbian, and Rey loved it. Unfortunately, Mr. O'Connor sighed in a bit of irritation as he put his sandwich down.

"Fine, but be quick about it. Otherwise, Rey you should go out to the quad for the rest of lunch," he said, to which Rey nodded eagerly. She hoped that Phasma wasn't about to get her in trouble and get her kicked out of here.

"Yeah, we'll be quick," Rey said to Mr. O'Connor as Phasma came over. Then Phasma slid in to the seat in front of her, and tucked her foot underneath her so she could turn and face Rey.

"I thought I'd find you here," Phasma said as her face lit up, and Rey was glad to be facing her again. She lived for these moments when it was just the two of them, so she put her pen down in order to be able to soak up Phasma's attention.

"How'd you know?" Rey asked.

"Well, I never see you on the quad," Phasma said, to which Rey gave her a quizzical look. "I just figured that you'd be in one of the classrooms studying."

"Did you check every classroom for me?" Rey asked as she began to smile.

"No," Phasma said as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and pushed it back a bit. But it was clear that was exactly what Phasma had done. "Maybe."

"What's-- umm, what did you want to talk about?" Rey asked as she blushed because she was flustered that Phasma had probably spent five whole minutes of their precious lunch break searching the entire school for her.

"Well my friends and I usually eat out in the quad, and I thought you might want to join us," Phasma replied, which made Rey grow nervous. She'd never, _ever_ been anywhere even close to the popular kids, but now she was getting an invitation from one of the most popular of them all.

"Sit with you? On the quad?" Rey asked. "Won't people... talk about that?"

"So?" Phasma asked as her eyes scanned Rey's. It felt unreal, but after what had transpired in the communal garden near Phasma's home, Rey was more than willing to trust Phasma for her words.

"Ladies, if you're done, I really need some quiet to grade these papers," Mr. O'Connor said from his desk, and Rey immediately began to gather up her things.

"Okay," Rey replied as she tried not to crease the papers of her notebook as she quickly packed everything up.

"Great! We usually take up space in the middle of the grass, but maybe we can find some shade this time," Phasma said, as she lifted her hand and gently stroked a finger over Rey's nose that had gotten sunburned when she'd watched Phasma play soccer. Straightening up, Rey's lips parted slightly in recognition of the gesture, and in that moment, she could just imagine sucking Phasma's fingers in to her mouth.

But they were in school, and anybody passing the windows to the classroom might see the gesture that would be hidden from their teacher. So Rey shoveled her books in to her back pack and got up quickly so that she could follow Phasma out of the room, though she apologized for the disruption to Mr. O'Connor on her way out.


	7. Chapter 7

It happened again that Rey was miraculously able to get her mother to agree to let her go out after school instead of coming right home. She told her mother it would only be an hour, but as she sat in Phasma's truck, Rey wasn't sure how long they'd be at Phasma's house. They drove on a familiar main road, and Rey was nervous, but excited about spending more time alone with Phasma. She was also excited to see where Phasma lived, since until now, Phasma had only existed in the reality of their school.

Pulling up to a nice house with a manicured lawn and large, white-paned windows, Rey grew more nervous about what she would find. Phasma pulled right up into the driveway and hopped out of the car, before she led Rey to the front door. Unlocking it, they then walked into a large entryway with a chandelier overhead, and the smell of fresh flowers wafting through the air.

"Hi mom," Phasma called out, as she closed and locked the door after Rey. Rey shied away from her slightly, despite how she always gravitated in to Phasma's orbit. She wasn't sure how much Phasma's parents knew about her, so she didn't want to ‘out’ Phasma the very first time she met them.

"In here honey," a voice said from an open doorway off to the right. Phasma went over, so Rey followed, and they came across a large living room with a flat screen television, and a woman who was the spitting image of Phasma who was hunched over a table with several beads and thread laid out.

"Almost done with that set from last night?" Phasma asked as she lingered somewhere between her mother and Rey.

"I’m so close," Carol said with a broad smile on her face, and the resemblance to Phasma was striking.

"Mom, this is my friend, Rey. Rey, this is Carol, my mom," Phasma introduced, and Rey was spurned into action.

"Nice to meet you," Rey said as she went over, and shook Carol's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, are you staying for dinner?" Carol asked.

"Um, I don't think I can," Rey said, despite how curious she was to eat at somebody else’s house.

"Alright, well, we're having lasagna if you're interested," Carol said.

"Her lasagna's great," Phasma replied eagerly, though then she made her exit slowly, so Rey followed. "We're just gonna be upstairs, probably watching a movie or something."

"Sounds great, you two have fun," Carol said, though she was immediately went back to looking down at her beads.

Leading Rey back into the entryway, they went up a flight of wooden stairs, and Rey let her hand run over the polished wood railing. This house had definitely been remodeled recently, and Rey envied Phasma for having such a nice house. Her home definitely wasn't as modern as this, though Rey didn't say anything about that to Phasma.

At the top of the stairs and off to the right, Phasma's room was decorated with a large bed and lights that were strung overhead in place of a headboard. The grey comforter gave way to white sheets, and Rey hadn't thought that teenagers could have a queen-sized bed.

Across from the bed was a large flat screen tv, with a desk off to the right and a walk-in closet through an open door that was next to one side of the bed. Unshouldering her backpack, Rey admired the room which was quite bright from the light that shone in from the double windows.

"Wow, this is really nice," Rey said, as she set her backpack down next to Phasma's by the desk. Phasma closed the door, but Rey noted that she didn't lock it. Rey knew that she'd never be able to close the door when she had friends over at her house, so she was glad to have more privacy with Phasma.

"Thanks! We recently re-did it, so it's much better than before," Phasma said, as she kicked off her shoes, and threw herself on the bed. Nervously, Rey pushed her toe against the heel of her sneakers and lifted her foot out of it. Then she pulled off her other shoe, before she walked around the large bed, and slowly got on it. The comforter was incredibly soft, and Rey couldn't wait to settle into the half-dozen pillows that were at the head of it.

"What do you want to watch?" Phasma asked, as she leaned back comfortably on the pillows, and picked up the remote control from the nightstand. Nervously, Rey followed suit to lounge next to her, though she made sure to keep some space between them. All Rey could think about right now was how she was on a bed with Phasma, and they were all alone.

"Oh, uh, whatever," Rey said, nervously crossing her ankles over each other. She gazed around at Phasma's tidy room, and admired some of the trophies that were on placed on the floating shelves on one of the walls..

"Whatever, huh?" Phasma teased, as she decidedly scooted over on the bed until she was side by side with Rey. Without even feigning restraint, Phasma slid her arm around Rey, which made Rey sink down a bit, so that she could snuggle in with her head on Phasma’s shoulder. Bending her knees slightly, her legs brushed slightly against Phasma's as Phasma scrolled through the menu of movies.

"How about something actiony?" Phasma asked as she clicked on a title that was unfamiliar to Rey.

"Sure," Rey replied. Waiting for the movie to buffer, Rey couldn't help but snuggle in and make a happy, contented noise. "This is nice."

"Isn't it?" Phasma said as her thumb gently stroked over Rey's arm. When the movie started, Rey chose to listen to Phasma's heart that quietly thudded, and she reveled in the feeling of having someones arm around her. She'd never cuddled with anybody, and this experience alone would have kept her happy for days.

It wasn't until Phasma's other hand that wasn’t around her shoulders traveled to her stomach, and the backs of her fingers gently stroked over the hem of Rey's sweater that Rey realized what might happen. Straightening out her legs a bit in recognition of the gesture, Rey then sat up slightly straighter, though immediately Phasma released her.

"Here," Phasma said, as she pushed Rey forward. Rey let herself be maneuvered a bit, as she scooted forward. Phasma moved up behind her, and spread a leg on either side of her, before she pulled Rey back. Snuggling in close with her back to Phasma's front, Rey bent her elbow to reach up and hold on to her arms. So far, her thoughts weren't even processing the movie that they were supposed to be watching.

Slowly, Phasma's hand traveled lower again, until she pressed her finger into Rey's waistband, and traced it from side to side, swiping over her hips. "Tell me what you want."

Rey wasn't sure how to answer appropriately. She wanted this with Phasma, but she'd never done it before. She didn't know how she'd react with somebody else touching her and she wasn't even sure if she'd enjoy it. It was one thing to touch herself, but now having her... _girlfriend?_ Now having her probably-girlfriend touching her while they were alone, Rey found herself in a situation which she'd rarely ever thought would happen. Nervously, Rey balled up a fist on the top of Phasma's thigh, as she thought about it.

"What should I call you?" Rey asked as Phasma continued to tease the fact that she might finger Rey in the very near future.

"You can call me whatever you want," Phasma purred into her ear, before she began to gently kiss at it.

"I'm not-- I don't know," Rey said nervously, as she tilted her head off to the side to allow Phasma easier access to her neck.

"Well," Phasma said as she lifted her hand up, and very firmly planted it over the top of Rey's jeans, directly on top of her pelvic bone, with her middle finger exactly over Rey's most sensitive spot. "You defaulted to 'Sir' in the garden, plus it has less syllables than 'Mistress'."

Rey tilted her face up to look at Phasma, and Phasma couldn't help but laugh a bit. "What? I study! I actually get pretty good grades in English and History, it's math that I have a hard time with."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Rey said as Phasma began to gently apply pressure over her skinny jeans.

"I know, I'm just teasing," Phasma said, as she resumed kissing Rey's ear. "But now you really need to tell me what you want."

Shifting her legs open wider, Rey nervously tried to think of what to say. But she was at a loss for words as Phasma slowly rubbed her through her pants, and she found herself craving more.

"Do you want me to unbutton your jeans?" Phasma asked, as her hand slid back up, and snapped open the button on Rey's pants.

"Yes," Rey replied immediately.

"And unzip them?" Phasma asked as she guided Rey through this, and also unzipped the front of her jeans.

"Yes," Rey replied again as her body tensed in anticipation of more.

"And then what?" Phasma asked as her fingers lingered on the zipper, and her thumb pressed gently into Rey's pelvis, to remind her that something was there, and more was impending to intrude on Rey's sensitivity.

"And..." Rey paused, before she tilted her head towards Phasma, and completely surrendered. "Please touch me, Sir."

"Good girl," Phasma purred softly, as she then slid her hand down under Rey's panties.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to the good part 😈

Two fingers spread apart to slide over Rey's shaved lips. She kept a tidy triangle trimmed on top, but the rest of her was free of hair. And in anticipation that there was a small chance this might happen when they'd discussed going to Phasma's house the other day, Rey had shaved that morning, just in case.

"Kinky,” Phasma purred approvingly.

"Do you like it? I can shave more," Rey said shakily, her mind solely focused on Phasma's fingers that teased her pussy lips.

"It's fine," Phasma said casually, as she reached up to cup Rey's jaw. Turning her head back and slightly up, Phasma drew her in to a kiss as she twisted Rey's neck only slightly around. At the same time that Rey felt Phasma's soft lips against her own, Phasma slid a single, warm digit right down between her lips, and over her clit, towards her depths. Moaning softly, Rey reveled in being held like this between Phasma's legs, her body already growing hot at getting attention.

It was only a moment more before Phasma released Rey's jaw, and Rey was left wanting more than just the small peck on her mouth. "I knew you'd be the kind of girl to tense up your legs," Phasma teased, and Rey hadn't even realized she'd been involuntarily closing her thighs as Phasma began to touch her.

"I didn’t mean to," Rey apologized immediately, though Phasma lifted each of Rey's legs, and draped them on the outside of her own. Then Phasma resumed the soft touches below Rey’s waistline.

"It's alright. I told you that I expected it," Phasma said as her finger stroked down over Rey’s warmth, and she was already growing wet. Swiping some of her moisture upward, Phasma then circled her finger around the top of Rey's clit, and Rey gasped softly, because it was an entirely different experience having someone else’s fingers touching her like this.

Wrapping an arm around Rey’s torso, Phasma held her securely, and started to kiss her ear again. Purring, Phasma’s body was sturdy behind Rey. "Just relax.”

Breathing softly, Rey tilted her head in the direction of where Phasma was kissing her, and she tried not to get too excited too quickly. Phasma's finger was pointed in its movements as she rubbed around in a circle, and then when she started stroking up and down, Rey took a deep gasp of a breath because she realized that she forgot to breathe.

Stroking over her, Phasma warmed Rey up by her touch, and awoke something in her that made her melt. Being trapped against Phasma's body was the only place Rey wanted to be, and she almost wanted to moan her name. But then Phasma gently started to roll the top of her clit between thumb and fore finger, and Rey moaned softly.

"Shhh, my parents are home," Phasma whispered.

"I'm sorry," Rey gasped, and she felt her entire body tremble as she closed her eyes. "It just feels so good."

"Maybe I'll have to gag you," Phasma teased, to which Rey nodded approvingly in agreement. Releasing Rey from the arm that Phasma had around her, Phasma then cupped Rey's jaw again and tilted her face up again so they could kiss once more. Now silenced slightly, Rey felt more at liberty to moan in to her mouth as Phasma rubbed her with her jeans still on.

"Done this before?" Phasma questioned into their kiss, and Rey was growing desperately aroused as she reached up to thread her fingers through Phasma's hair that was surprisingly soft.

"No," Rey confessed on a breath, which was when Phasma released her clit, and it gave Rey enough time to inhale almost enough to get her bearings. But then Phasma slid a single, soft digit in to her, and pressed all the way up in to the third knuckle. Rey arched her back, her hand twisting Phasma's jeans on the top of her thigh, and she choked as Phasma pressed slowly in and out.

"I bet you were already wet in the car," Phasma teased as she clamped a hand over Rey's mouth to silence her inevitable moan. Rey hadn't realized how much she'd been desperate for this, but now that it was happening, Rey's mind was blown wide open with the power of Phasma's touch.

Swiping some moisture back up to Rey's clit, Rey collapsed back in to Phasma and was cast into warmth and arousal that left her puddling and weak. Using two fingers to touch her now, Phasma kept going as Rey began to tremble. She opened her mouth to say something, and Phasma seemed to want to hear her because she lifted up her hand that was covering Rey's mouth. But then very tentatively slotted her hand up under Rey's chin, and applied just enough pressure to make Rey go silent.

Immediately Rey's grip tightened in Phasma's hair as her fingers curled in those blonde locks, and she began to gyrate her hips. Digging her heels hard in to the bed, Rey rubbed herself against Phasma's fingers that stroked over her. Forced to choke on her own moans and Phasma's hand that constricted her breathing just enough to make her heart pulse faster, she came hard into her panties as her thighs tensed all the way down to her knees.

Lifting her hips up and down desperately and with a vigor that Rey had never expressed, she lost some of the natural control she had over herself. She desperately kept going as the restriction of her airway spiked her arousal in a way that she couldn't even do to herself She felt weightless as Phasma continued to rub at her clit and draw out her orgasm, her pussy pulsing with every beat of her heart.

Rey couldn't even think as she was overwhelmed by a feverous lust. But it was too overwhelming as Phasma didn't stop, so finally Rey jerked away from Phasma, and collapsed off to the side, and face down on the bed.

Rey coughed a few times, though more out of habit than from discomfort. However, Phasma didn't let her get away so easily. Instead, she pressed two fingers all the way into Rey, which made Rey call out in surprise.. Rolling over mostly on top of her, Phasma squished her into the bed, and weaseled a knee between Rey’s legs to keep them open.

"You're so loud," Phasma whispered behind Rey's ear, and she had a similar kind of desperation in her voice that Rey felt down in her gut, and Rey could hear Phasma panting with a heavy lust.

"I'm sorry," Rey gasped, her voice trembling. She held on to the comforter tightly with one hand, and balled it up tightly as she was wracked with pleasure. She reached around Phasma with her other hand to cling to her, her whole body shaking.

"You don't get to apologize anymore," Phasma said, as she pulled up some of the comforter, and pushed it in to Rey's mouth. Immediately, Rey bit down on the thick fabric, and it muffled her moans so that she could cry out louder. Again, Phasma started to rub around her clit in circles, and Rey was helpless to stop her. She floated seamlessly one orgasm to the next, and almost immediately she was cumming all over again as her thighs burned from the tension she held in them. Rey quaked as Phasma teased out another amazing peak to her pleasure, and her fingers continued like a miniature battery as she rubbed faster.

Rey quivered as she struggled to scoot over, both wanting Phasma to continue but needing a break because she was falling apart at the seams of pleasure. In a show of force, Phasma held her down, and pressed two fingers as deep as they would go in to Rey, which made her clench and writhe as Phasma dominated her.

"Whose pussy is this?" Phasma snapped, but she sounded winded.

Rey meant to answer, but with the comforter in her mouth, she couldn't. All shed ever wanted was for somebody to pin her down and fuck her. Overwhelmed and weak, Rey was vulnerable in a way that relieved all the worry and stress of her daily life. With only Phasma to cling to and hear, it was blissfully simple to be under her like this and have orgasms teased out of her, almost endlessly.

"Whose?" Phasma asked, and she rubbed her thumb over Rey's clit to make a point.

"Yours, sir!" Rey cried out in a soft sob, as she dropped the comforter from her mouth.

"Very good," Phasma said, before she corrected. "Good girl."

Then Phasma pulled her fingers out of Rey and she got up off of her. But instead of releasing Rey, Phasma manhandled her over until she landed with a quiet squeak on her back. There, Phasma once again slid her fingers down into Rey's panties, and began to stroke her fingers up and down the entire length of Rey's wetness.

"Rub yourself against me," Phasma demanded as she crouched between Rey's knees, and scooped up both of her wrists in one palm. Then Phasma leaned forward and laid out over Rey, who began to lift her hips up and off the bed to meet Phasma's fingers. Her grip was strong as she pinned Rey's hands above her head, though Rey didn't struggle anyways. And despite how she was already shaking with lust from her previous orgasms, her body was carried forward by Phasma's words.

Whimpering desperately since Phasma was making her do all the work, Rey tried as best as she could to go faster. But she was weak and exhausted at this point, so she bent her legs up at the knee to try to help herself along. This caused her panties to be pulled taut, and applied pressure to the back of Phasma's fingers so that Phasma's fingers spread over more of her clit. Phasma smiled in recognition of what Rey had done, and to to give her some approval, Phasma leaned down enough to catch her in a kiss.

Rey was desperate, swallowing Phasma's tongue as Phasma began to rub her with a merciless passion. Pushing her knees up under Rey's ass, Phasma kept her half propped up off the bed as Rey came again, moisture smearing between Phasma's fingers, and working its way in to her panties, and the very inner seam of her jeans. Rey cried out in to Phasma's mouth as Phasma swallowed her sob, and her fingers moved relentlessly until Rey wasn't sure where her warmth ended, and Phasma's fingers began.

Trembling silently, Rey begged for Phasma to stop. She'd never come so hard and so quickly in her entire life. And seeming to finally relent or to be satisfied with the results of their love making, Phasma finally eased up as she gently slid her fingers from Rey's panties.

Panting, Phasma's forehead was dotted with sweat, and she looked almost as satisfied as Rey felt. Releasing Rey's hands, Phasma then backed off and slowly lowered Rey's hips back on to the bed. Gasping for breath, Rey moaned softly and her legs slowly moved apart as her arousal continued to spark in waves, while she came down from the high. Shifting, Rey’s jeans were moistened enough that it made her uncomfortable, but that it might not be too noticeable.

Rolling over next to Rey so that she was on her back, Phasma was panting in a way that made it sound like she’d just gotten through a long jog around the park.

"You feel so good," Phasma whispered as she lifted up her fingers, and curiously licked at them. "And you taste good too."

"Thank you," Rey said with fatigue.

"You're very welcome,” Phasma purred as she rolled over onto her side, and leaned in to give Rey a soft kiss. It was only a gentle peck, and then Phasma helped her roll over on to her side too so that they could spoon. Groaning softly as she went, Rey scissored her legs apart because her thighs were too sensitive to be fully touching.

"Oh, my thighs," Rey moaned weakly, which made Phasma smile in a completed way and tuck her knees in behind Rey. But as they snuggled in the afterglow, Phasma’s hand came to rest on the bed while the other rested reassuringly on Rey's hip.

"Good," Phasma said as she nuzzled her nose into the back of Rey's neck. "I hope you feel me for days.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rey stood nervously in her bedroom, gently dragging her fingers together, feeling her nails as she twiddled. She looked around, and assessed everything. The night stand had been mostly cleared off, and she'd dusted her whole room. She'd also wiped down everything to make it look nice, and clean. But her room, and her home, was nothing like Phasma's.

Regardless, she'd tried her best. She even opened the blinds to let in some sun, and opened the window to air things out. Wearing the same skinny jeans and oversized sweater that she'd worn to school, she nervously waited for Phasma to arrive, because soccer practice should have been over by now.

It had taken nearly a week of Rey constantly, though quietly, badgering her mom about having a friend over after school. For some reason, her mother Judy didn't like to have company. But eventually she'd agree, if only to stop Rey from continuing to ask her about it.

When the doorbell rang, Rey twitched slightly as her heart began to thunder nearly out of her chest. This was it, the first time she had a 'friend' over since she'd been a little girl. And on top of that, it was her almost-girlfriend, though her mother didn't know that. So Rey felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the prospect of having Phasma in her bedroom.

Swallowing once, Rey let her hands fall to her side before she quickly exited her room. She went down the narrow hall, and could hear her the tv show that her mother was watching, but also heard the recliner squeak as her mother went to sit up. Nervously, Rey opened the door, and she was half terrified of how her mother would get along with Phasma.

But upon opening the front door, Rey's nerves were instantly relieved. Looking at Phasma who was still half-sweaty and in her red soccer jersey, it made Rey feel a sense of calm. Like she finally understood her place in the universe, and it was to be right here in front of the blonde bombshell. Phasma stood with her backpack slung over one shoulder, and the tips of her hair was still wet from sweat.

"Hey," Phasma said, and Rey could just melt in her cool blue eyes.

"Hey, come on in," Rey said as she stepped back. But when Phasma went to reach out to hug her, Rey visibly flinched away to avoid the hug despite how the only thing she wanted was to be smothered by Phasma. But her mom was there, and she couldn't even give off a hint of how she truly felt about Phasma.

"You must be Rey's friend," Judy said as Rey avoided eye contact, and her mother introduced herself.

"I'm Phasma," Phasma said as she stepped forward, and extended a hand in a friendly greeting.

"I'm Judy, nice to finally meet one of Rey's friends," she said as she shook Phasma's hand, but Rey could tell by her demeanor that was feeling coldly distant, and didn't like the thought of a random stranger in their home.

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry for the sweat," Phasma said as she ran her hand down the back of her neck, and gave a soft smile in Rey's direction.

"Rey didn't say you played sports?" Judy said with an upward inflection in her voice at the end of the sentence, as Rey quietly closed the door.

"Oh yeah, I'm captain of the women's soccer team at the school," Phasma said proudly as she nudged Rey's shoulder with her own in a friendly manner. And when Rey looked up, she saw only Phasma's kindness, and not that normal flirtation that they shared between them.

"Yeah, she's really good," Rey confirmed, zoning out for only a moment on Phasma's face, and the dip of her jaw under her ear.

"Well come around more often, we could use a shake up every once in a while," Judy said, but Rey knew her mom didn't mean it. And that she was just trying to be polite.

"Well, we're gonna go study," Rey said, to which Phasma nodded in her direction, and began to follow her down the hallway.

"Alright, you two have fun," Judy said, though she immediately turned away to go sit in the recliner to continue watching her daytime tv.

Rey felt the tension in her shoulders melt as she listened to Phasma follow behind her, and she nervously led Phasma to her bedroom. 

The bed was made with the light, floral comforter that was tucked in at the corners, and her swiveling office chair was pushed all the way into the desk. Turning nervously, Rey hoped that Phasma liked the room. It was small compared to her own, but it was Rey's favorite place in this whole world.

Phasma's gaze traveled over the desk and dresser, and then scanned salaciously to the bed. But then Phasma looked up at the fairy lights over the top of it, and a smile split across her face.

"Nice," Phasma said as she dropped her bag next to the bed. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, sure, go ahead," Rey said as Phasma immediately plopped down on her bed, and began to untie her sneakers. Rey nervously stood in the center of the room, and she wasn't sure what to say. But if she knew one thing, it was that her mom probably didn't like smelling how deliciously sweaty Phasma was. So with a glance at the door, Rey went out into the hallway to get Phasma a towel.

"Here," Rey said as she held out the hand towel to Phasma, bigger than a wash cloth but still small. Phasma looked at it for a moment, before she startlingly leaned forward, and wiped the side of her cheek on it, like she was nuzzling a kitten.

"What, you're not going to help?" Phasma purred, and instantly Rey stepped forward to close the gap in a choked gasp. She held her breath as she gulped, and Rey could feel every single fiber of the towel as it unfolded over her fingers.

Tenderly, she wiped at Phasma's neck and down the back of it as Phasma straightened up on the bed, and spread her legs to open on to either side of Rey. Rey was woozy with lust, and finally inhaled as her heart fluttered and she could smell the sweat, and grass, and sunscreen on Phasma's skin.

Reaching up, Phasma placed two very firm, flattened palms across nearly the entire plane of Rey's back. Her hands squarely rested on the middle of Rey's spine. Then Phasma pulled her in, and captured her lips in a deliciously tasteful kiss that had Rey breathing once again.

She inhaled deep, and desperately reached up to clutch at Phasma's jersey and press herself against Phasma's toned torso. But just as she opened her mouth to kiss Phasma deeper while cradling the towel on the back of her neck, Phasma then scooted right up against Rey so that she was on the edge of the bed.

Jerking away though, Rey pulled back and let the towel fall to the bed, though Phasma reached over her shoulder to catch it. She looked concerned, like she'd done something wrong. But Rey tried to convey her fear to Phasma about what they'd just done, and she glanced over her shoulder at the open door just to check to make sure her mother wasn't there.

Phasma hummed, like she knew what Rey was thinking. As Rey stepped back and looked once again at Phasma however, she could see the triumphant look on Phasma's face. But Phasma was also going to grab the towel that Rey had left on her neck, and she used it to knead at her hair while eyeing Rey up and down.

But the moment had passed, and Rey knew they couldn't be that close if her mom was home. So Rey resigned herself to curl up on the far end of the bottom of the bed, and Phasma seemed to realize that they couldn't do much together here either.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble.


End file.
